


Epiphany

by crinkly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Consensual, Crack, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinkly/pseuds/crinkly
Summary: He didn't expect this.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Go big or go home.

When she had said that she wanted to try something new, he didn’t expect _this._

Wrists bound tightly together, ass up, and _completely naked_ , Kakashi felt his head reeling from the sudden change in their dynamic. To say the least.

Normally, when they engaged in their, ahem, _bedroom_ activities, he was the one taking the lead. Sakura was always too embarrassed to grab the reigns. Plus, she absolutely loved it when he'd be a little rough during their role-plays. Kakashi was initially wary about it, in that he didn’t want to hurt her, but had quickly learned that Sakura was quite the M.

So. He had no idea where all of this had come from.

“Hokage-sama,” Sakura purred, breaking the silence. Kakashi felt his dick pulse from the title alone. “I never knew that you were such a masochist,” she continued, reaching over to pinch a pink, pert nipple and rolling it between her fingers until the small bud hardened quickly. Sakura reached over to its twin, showering it with the same attention until Kakashi was panting with need.

"You're dripping," Sakura whispered, trailing a finger down to his abs. Coming close but never to the place where he needed attention most.

Lips pursed in concentration and cock leaking, Kakashi ground out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sharp nails scraped against his inner thigh in response. Kakashi felt his back arch, eyes blurring from all the sensation.

He needed her to touch him. Now.

_Please, please._

Sakura smirked. Kakashi had somewhat of an inkling that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

And that it _made her wet._

He could smell it. A sweet, musky aroma that smelled distinctly of his beautiful wife. 

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to taste her. To drink her in like a man heavily parched. And then, when she'd be panting and mewling for him, he'd _slowly_ sink into her molten warmth. He'd watch her eyes slide shut, lashes fluttering against her cheek. Instinctively, her arms would curl around his neck, his name falling from her lips like a mantra.

“I think you do, baby,” Sakura murmured after a beat, breaking his train of thought. Kakashi gasped as a small hand wrapped around his pulsing cock. “I think you like being bound for me.” She added, stroking his cock slowly, thumb sweeping over the dripping slit. “I think that you like me having this _control_ over you.”

She stroked him again, hard and fast this time, and Kakashi couldn’t help but whine from the intense pleasure.

She wasn't wrong. Kakashi loved this, loved the fact that Sakura was deriving so much pleasure from his own. Loved being at her mercy.

And he hoped that, maybe, this experience would finally make her realize how sexy she was in the bedroom. 

“In fact,” Sakura continued as she released his erection, audibly sucking her fingers, “I know that you’ve been hiding something from me, too.” She slid her digits into her mouth again for good measure, pulling them out of her mouth with a pop. Dragging them down his spine. Kakashi gasped as soft lips pressed against his left buttock.

“All I want is to make you feel _good_ , shannaro.”

Kakashi gulped. He never told _anyone_ … She couldn’t be—

“Nghhh, Sakur—ah!” He all but shouted, pushing his ass out as his wife spread his chiseled, round cheeks apart, her hot tongue darting toward the pink, puckered hole hiding in between. A long, low moan escaped his lips as he felt the slippery muscle push against his entrance.

If Kakashi were being honest with himself, he wanted her to _destroy_ him, to invade his most private place and make it  _hers_.

Still, common sense reigned for the most part, and he pulled his ass away from her warm inviting mouth as much as he could. “S-Sakura… It’s dirty…” he tried to object, turning his head slightly to glimpse into her veridian eyes. A lusty, determined gaze aimed right back at him.

“No,” She dragged his hips back and spread him wide, lapping his entrance. “You taste divine." Sakura sighed, sliding her tongue back into his tight hole.

Kakashi cried out, this time unconsciously thrusting his ass toward her face as her hot, wet, muscle pushed further inside of him. He’d never felt such a strange pleasure before; it was his first time trying anything like this. Sure, he had read about (and was, admittedly, interested in) it after reading Jiraiya’s masterpieces, but to _experience_ something like this was a whole different story.

Kakashi nearly collapsed as he felt her moan against his ass. Doubt shrouded his thoughts that she was enjoying it this much too. It was such a dirty and unexplored region. How could she…?

His mind went blank when she slid her tongue out and pressed a small digit inside of him.

And then another.

With the precision of a skilled medic, Sakura located _that_ spot. The spot that he thought was a myth. The spot that nearly milked him and made him burst onto the bedspread below. It was such an exquisite experience; he almost felt bad that he wasn’t doing anything in return for her, but—

 _But,_  he internally gasped as he felt her curl her fingers more and rub that spot _again_ and _again_ , her flickering chakra and the hard pants coming from behind him illustrated that she enjoyed this nearly as much as he did.

(It nearly melted his heart, really, that his pleasure meant that much to her.)

“HAH! Sakura, fuck—I’m gonna—”.

She stilled inside of him. And then she pulled out, leaving him so _empty._ He needed to feel her fingers inside of him again. He pushed his ass outward almost as a silent plea, to _please continue_ and _please, please let him cum._

A grunt escaped his lips as a flat palm smacked against his ass, flesh jiggling from the impact. “Not yet, you don’t,” Sakura said. He could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Immediately Kakashi noticed her cool chakra creeping toward his dick, gradually entering the hole on his tip and sealing it at the same time. “Sakura?!” He gasped, unsure of what was happening. “Holy fuck!"

“I’m making it so that you can feel good for _longer_ ,” Sakura replied in a sultry voice. A wave of frustration flared through his chest, but to hear his shy lover respond in such a way made it all the more worth it.

“I want to feel you more with my hands,” she murmured. Kakashi hissed as he felt a small finger push against his hole again. He felt his cock pulse once— _twice,_  nearly ready to explode, held back only by his devious wife’s chakra.

This was certainly something he didn’t expect.


End file.
